Bright Lights
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: “He scanned around his surroundings for any onlookers, before wrapping a protective arm around her and planting a soft kiss on her lips under the bright city lights” OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Bright Lights**

"**He scanned around his surroundings for any onlookers, before wrapping a protective arm around her and planting a soft kiss on her lips under the bright city lights" OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: Okay, before you read this, I really should warn/inform you of something. This story is set in Elizabethan times. Its kinda based off Romeo and Juliet, but it ain't a total copy. Go read and see for yourself accusers.**

**B r i g h t L i g h t s -**

The girl rubbed the coarse sleeve of her dress against her forehead, wiping away the sweat developing under the scorching sun before getting back to her work. It was Friday, the most hated day of the week. It was the day when all chores were done, and how she detested them. Of course, chores we're done every day, but never this many. She fixed her itching corset, tears prickling at her eyes as the stinging sensation ran through her body. Stupid corset, she wished she didn't have to wear it, but her mother had told her she must, it was just a necessity. Continuing to wash her clothes, **(Only thing I could think of)** she mentally slapped herself for being such a baby. All her brothers and sisters had to do this and they never complained the way she did. Same went for her parents.

After her clothes were all drenched in crystal clear water, she heaved the basket over to the clothes line (?) and hung them over one by one, her corset digging deeper into her skin as she bent over. She bit her lip in pain, and glanced over the fence to see if she could catch a glimpse of Nate. No, he was probably busy helping his father.

After finishing the last piece of her work, she smoothed the creases out of her deeply layered dress, and pushed the front door open.

"I've finished my chores." She informed her mother, who was rocking in her chair with a handful of sewing piled upon her. "Can I go to the park **(?)** now?"

"Alright, be back before seven to help with dinner." She nodded then focused back onto her sewing.

"Thank you." She gave her a small smile, before walking back outside and through the shaded trail to the local park. She wondered if Nate was done so that they could spend the afternoon together.

As more pain pierced through her body, she rushed towards the local toilets, slamming the door and whipping off her dress. She crouched down on to the floor, carefully removing her tight and painful corset. Relief swept through her body, as a small sigh escaped her lips. She stepped back into her dress and folded up the corset, hiding it in a small closet located next to the door. She'd wear it on her way back, so her mother wouldn't find out.

Stepping back into the sunshine, the sun didn't feel as hot any more now she had removed one of her layers. As she reached the small and hidden spot where her her Nate called their own, she lied back against the tree, sprawling her legs across and squeezing her eyes shut. This is what summer should feel like, she thought.

"Hello beautiful." His velvety voice rang through her head, as he lied down beside her, running his hand through her soft locks.

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of an extremely small space between their faces. "Hey." She smiled at the sight of him.

"How's this day been treating you?" He pressed his lips against his before she had a chance to answer.

"Now that your here, its wonderful." She laced her hand through his.

"I'm glad to here that." His eyes traced up and down her petite figure. "You look hot **(Like warm hot, c'mon, this is old times, they didn't call girls hot back then!)**" He rubbed his hand against her soft cheek, noticing the flustered look in her eyes.

"I am hot." She nodded, shivering under his cool touch. Oh he definitely cooled her down.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He hovered over her, and without waiting for her response, he planted soft kisses across her jawline, making their way down her neck.

"Stop it." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course she didn't want him to stop, he drove her crazy.

"If you insist." He collided her lips with his, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her up closer to him, their bodies pressed together.

"Hmm, I definitely don't feel hot any more." She pushed him off her so he was lying beside her again, and nuzzled her head into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and focused his gaze on the beautiful girl lying in his arms.

"I love you Mi." He brought his lips to her ear and softly whispered in it, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

"I love you too Nick." She mumbled into his chest, inhaling in his sweet aroma. She lived for the moments they could spend together. An unpleasant thought suddenly passed through her mind, a thought she'd been ignoring for quite a while now.

He felt her stiffen in his arms, and cupped her head up to meet his eye contact. "Something wrong?" He questioned.

She hesitated, then decided it was something she better ask him, for it might happen one day and they would be lost. "What if parents find out, you know, about 'us'?"

"I don't know Mile, but I do know that I'll never give up what we have." He suddenly sat up, a serious look gracing his face. "I love you too much to ever let you go."

She leaned into kiss him, her lips making contact with his cold ones, as if to say thank you."Maybe one day we can be together without all this hiding and sneaking around."

"I hope so." He whispered.

**B r i g h t L i g h t s -**

**A super short OneShot, but reviews are still appreciated. I was just thinking about how hard it must have been to love someone in those days. So yeah, review? Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo.**


End file.
